Bardock's Death
by Left4TheLast
Summary: This is my take on Bardock's death. I do not know any rights to DB, DBZ, DBGT. This is just a fan fiction, from my head for you to read. enjoy :D *Note that the story continues in Vegeta's Torment.


*****Warning Start*** I do not own any rights to the DB, DBZ and DBGT worlds and this fan fiction is all from my mind! This does not follow the story line form the original series; this is a re-imagining of the DB Universe. It will be dirtier, gore-ier, hornier, more fucked up in many ways. People will die and stay dead, new characters may or may not (most likely not) show up and fuck with your mind. If you do not like what I have done, to bad so sad, get over it. :D thank you to all you who read and review, I appreciate your comments and I will readily accept any and all points I got wrong or things you think should be added to the story, whether or not I add them all depends on how you present them. Thank you and have a great read. ***Warning End*****

****Bardock's Death

Bardock floated above the battlefield, bleeding and raging. All around him, scattered along the ground was a mass of dead and broken bodies, impact craters and shredded machinery. Wiping the blood from his eye, Badrock gritted his teeth in pain and anger. Smoke from destroyed vehicles obscured the most of his opponents from view. Dark clouds swirled and thundered with uncheck animosity. They held his son, Kakarot, just behind the hoard gathered to oppose him. Steadying his breathing, his fist tightened as he prepared to rush head long into the foes.

"Stop, Bardock," Frieza moved to in front of the army holding the infant Kakarot in his arms. "Stop this nonsense and come back to us. Too many have perished today" his voice was full of mockery and hidden lies.

Bardock held himself in-check. "No. As long as you plan to send my son away…" his voice broke as sadness washed over him and the anger raged up tenfold with hatred for Frieza, "As long as you plan to send him away I will fight you."

Glowering at Bardock, Frieza pointed at the child, "Then he dies and so do you"

"NO!" Bardock's rage and pain came through as his voice rose in intensity. Moving quickly he burst towards Freeza, kicking and punching his way through those soldiers foolish enough to try and block his way. Moving rapidly through the quickly thickening throng he kept his eyes on Kakarot and purple light gathered around Freeza's fingertips. Bardock's heart beat faster and hopelessness struck through his anger giving new strength to his frenzied attacks.

Bardock made it through, bloody and beaten, he gathered his strength and flew faster. Hands stretched out for the babe he saw the light darken and elongate. Just before Bardock reached Frieza and Kakarot the purple light shot into the babe's body and ruptured out the back. Pain, horror and loss torn through Badrock as he remembered his wife's last words, _don't lose him, he must be saved…save our child…save your sun_.

Blood poured from the babe's back as his momentum was suddenly and violently stopped. There he paused, looking into this demon's eyes, at the depths of hell itself. Looking down he saw more than felt, the arms pierced his torso. Frieza laughed in his face as pain finally broke through the numbness and tears leaked down his face and the three who stopped him pulled back and let him drop to the ground before.

Frieza tossed the false baby down towards Bardock and turned away. Wiping his hands on the nearest soldiers chest he mused, "Did you send Kakarot off world?"

Lord Veldock Vegeta approached Frieza, "He was sent to a little rock world called Earth not too long ago. Badrock would never have made it to save him anyway."

"Good" Frieza peered down at the body of Bardock. "Put his head on a pike and post it by the front door of your domain." Flying off, Frieza's demented laugh was the only sound heard over the decimated battlefield.

**Note: Why is King Valdock and the saiyan's working with Freeza? where is the child vegta and why are you reading this the the DBZ announcers voice? The Story continues in Vegeta's Torment, Coming soon.


End file.
